


Cure for Jealousy

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Season/Series 02, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz has finally realized how much she wants Red, but she thinks she missed her chance. They work out their issues.





	Cure for Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Liz admitted she's possessive of Red.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Liz arrived at the exclusive high-end club that Red specified; she had to provide the password he gave her, then the secret door was opened for her. She almost rolled her eyes at the pretentiousness of it; she made her way through the dimly lit club, searching for Red. She finally spotted him lounging suavely in a booth with his arm around a woman. Liz clenched her jaw and felt her blood pressure rising. She’d recently realized that she was possessive of Reddington, but this was a new level of possessiveness. She felt bitterness and resentment roiling inside her and she scowled for a fleeting moment. Red finally noticed her and she managed to put a polite smile on as she approached him.

Liz scrutinized the woman sitting with Red; she was the embodiment of nearly all the beauty ideals in the world. The woman smiled at her nicely enough, but Liz instantly hated her.

“I wouldn’t want to interrupt.” Liz said a little coldly. 

“It’s alright, she knows we have a meeting.” Red said of his lady friend. 

Liz watched the woman whisper something in Red’s ear; he chuckled and looked smug. 

“I’ll be right there…” He said. 

Liz felt her stomach churn slightly; the woman walked away and Red was gazing at her butt and legs the entire time, until she was out of view. Liz glared stonily at him for a few moments. Red noticed Lizzie’s somewhat expectant look.

“Sit.” Red said. 

Liz clenched her jaw again, but she sat down on the opposite side of where the other woman was. 

“That was Jessica.” Red said. 

“Jessica Rabbit?” Liz muttered bitterly. 

“What?” He asked, puzzled. 

“Nothing. What did you want to tell me?” She said impatiently. 

“Would you like a drink?” He asked. 

“No.” She said, crossing her arms and legs. 

“…Bad day?” He asked, noticing her frosty attitude. 

“Red, can you just give me the intel?” She said tersely. 

“Alright. I didn’t realize I was inconveniencing you so much.” He said, at which Lizzie rolled her eyes. 

Red was astonished; Lizzie was in a terrible mood, and he thought he recognized it as jealousy. The intense, fiery jealousy of a spurned lover. Earlier on in their relationship, he tried to charm her but she seemed immune. Lizzie had made it crystal clear that they would remain platonic. He knew she’d gotten possessive about him, but it seemed she now felt entitled to be the centre of his attention. It pissed him off that she didn’t want him for herself, yet she didn’t want him to be with any other woman, either. 

“To get this over with, I’ll keep it brief. There’s going to be a hijacking of a ship coming to the States from Europe in three days. Pirates—yes, literal pirates—will hijack the ship, kill the occupants and hide drugs in the legitimate materials. You can go now, Lizzie.” Red said. 

Liz scoffed. 

“Oh, right. You have urgent business with _Jessica_.” She said angrily. 

“I _had_ urgent business with _you_ , but you obviously have something better to do, so off you go.” He said. 

“I don’t have anything better to do, actually.” She said. 

“I see. Well, I’d invite you to join Jessica and I, but I don’t think you’d be interested.” He said. 

“Fuck you.” She said, then she stormed out of the club. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Red went into the back room and sat at the illicit poker table; Jessica dealt the cards to him and several other obscenely rich crime lords. 

“Your friend isn’t joining the game?” Jessica asked. 

“No, she’s a buzzkill. Shall we begin?” Red said. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz was still fuming when she got home; she felt like throwing something. 

“Fuck!” She said, cursing loudly instead of throwing an object. 

She felt like Red was sending her a strong message, saying she’d missed her chance with him and he moved on to better options. Liz hated herself for missing out on the opportunity to be with Red; he was extremely attractive, powerful, protective and devoted to her wellbeing. She let one hell of a catch go. She also hated him at the moment, however, because he was rubbing it in. Liz had a shower, which helped her relax a little, then she put her pyjamas on and went to bed. She had trouble falling asleep; she just kept thinking about Red and how Jessica put her hand on his thigh to lean in and whisper in his ear. She bitterly recalled the way he watched Jessica walk away. Liz also couldn’t believe Red’s audacity when he said he would invite her to join him and Jessica. How would that go? A threesome where she and Red wanted to kill each other and Jessica got all the attention? Ridiculous. Liz tossed and turned in bed.

After about an hour and a half of ruminating, Liz fell into a fitful sleep. She dreamt that she was walking through a maze of dark streets, trying to find Red, but all she ever saw were glimpses of his signature hat and coat. When she headed that way, he was gone. Liz groaned as her alarm woke her up. She didn’t feel rested at all, and she was still in a bad mood about the Red situation. She jumped out of bed and decided to beat the crap out of her punching bag. She punched and kicked it until she was exhausted, then she showered and had breakfast. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

At the black site, Liz and Red were tense around each other throughout the entire briefing. He kept his distance from her as he told the rest of the task force about the hijacking plan. She stole glances at him and even looked him up and down to survey his body; she hated herself for it. After the briefing, she went to her car and she was startled when Red appeared out of nowhere. 

“Lizzie, you look tired.” Red said. 

“Thanks.” Liz said sarcastically. 

“I have a sneaking suspicion that something’s going on between you and I.” He said. 

“Nothing’s going on between you and I, Red.” She said sulkily; she wished there were.

“Hm. You acted like there was…last night, when you gave Jessica the evil eye.” He pointed out. 

Liz blushed and opened her car door. 

“I have to go.” Liz said. 

She got in and closed her door, then she started the car up. Red tapped on her window, so she angrily put it down and glared at him. 

“Don’t you want to hear about what I got up to last night?” Red asked smugly. 

“No, I don’t!” Liz said, then she drove away. 

Red couldn’t resist teasing Lizzie, because she was so spoiled and jealous. However, he was pushing her further away, and that wasn’t what he truly wanted to do. He would have to clear the air with her before it was too late. He sighed as he collected his thoughts, then he left the black site. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Liz spent the rest of the day relaxing and taking care of herself. She napped and watched TV, ate healthy meals and kept busy with chores around her apartment. She’d just finished her bath when she heard a knock on her door. Liz put a housecoat on and went to the door to look out the peephole; it was Red. She had seriously mixed feelings about his unexpected visit. She sighed quietly and opened the door. 

“Ah, Lizzie. I’m glad you’re still up. May I come in?” Red said. 

Lizzie just nodded and stepped aside; he walked in and she closed and locked the door. She looked cute with damp hair and a housecoat. They hovered awkwardly together in her living room. 

“…I just wanted to come by and…clear the air.” Red said. 

Liz wasn’t looking forward to this conversation; it would probably involve Red letting her down gently and saying he was with Jessica. She sighed and sat down on the sofa. 

“Sit.” Liz said, like Red always said to her. 

Red sat beside her, and Liz watched him intently, waiting for whatever it was he came to say. 

“Sweetheart…” Red began. 

“You don’t need to patronize me.” Liz said. 

“…Alright… _Elizabeth_ , I’ve noticed you becoming more possessive of me lately. Last night, you were very jealous. You and I are not in a romantic relationship…You previously sent _abundant_ signals indicating you weren’t interested in me that way. So I’m wondering…Have I spoiled you by doting on you? Do you expect to have all my attention? Do you want me to fulfill a father-like role? Please just tell me so we can get rid of this tension between us.” Red said. 

Liz was in shock; Red was opening up to her and they were about to address their issues like mature people. She began blushing and she didn’t know what to say. 

“I’m sorry, I’ve put you on the spot. We don’t have to deal with this now if you don’t want to.” Red said. 

“I want to.” Liz said. 

Red waited expectantly. 

“Um…Well, I…made a mistake.” She said. 

“Oh, do you need me to get you out of some sort of trouble?” He said. 

“No. I made a mistake with _you_. And now I feel like you’re rubbing it in, and I can’t stand it.” She said, now emotional. 

It pained Red to see Lizzie welling up with tears; he moved closer and she let him embrace her. 

“Oh, Lizzie. Tell me how to make it better, sweetheart.” Red said; he was probably spoiling her again, but he couldn’t resist. 

“It hurts me to see you with other women. I missed my chance with you and you’re flaunting it in my face.” Liz said frustratedly. 

Red was astonished. 

“…Sweetheart, look at me. You haven’t missed your chance with me. You didn’t want to be with me romantically, so I stopped flirting with you and attempting to seduce you. That doesn’t mean I don’t still _want_ you.” Red said. 

Now Liz was astonished. 

“What? But you’re with Jessica, and whoever else…” Liz said. 

“I’m not with anyone. Jessica was dealing at a private illegal poker game last night between myself and several associates.” He said. 

“I saw the way she touched your leg and whispered to you.” She said. 

“She was telling me to be quick because Hubert was getting drunk. The others would cancel the game if that happened, claiming it was unfair to let him bet his dog and his nine mansions.” He said amusedly. 

Liz could tell Red was being genuine, and she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. 

“Seriously? So, when you said I wouldn’t be interested in joining you…” She said. 

“It was because you’re an FBI agent. And what I got up to last night? I lost three million but then won four million. I made it sound sexual because I was teasing you. I didn’t think you actually wanted to be with me, I thought you just felt entitled to me. I didn’t want you to think you owned me. Nobody owns Raymond Reddington…although if anyone were to own me, it would be you, Elizabeth.” He said. 

They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment.

“…I dunno what to say. I feel like such an ass for being so jealous. I’m sorry, Red.” Liz said. 

“It’s okay, Lizzie. In future, let’s just…talk instead of making assumptions and pushing each other away.” Red said. 

Lizzie nodded sheepishly, then she squished herself into him again, wanting to be held. He hugged her tightly and kissed her on the head. She then tilted her face up, gently pressing their lips together, so he kissed her beautiful pout. They firmly put their mouths together and began kissing passionately. Liz couldn’t believe she was finally kissing Red; all her strong emotions, excitement and sexual frustration were boiling over. She trembled and whimpered as she grasped his shirt, pulling him closer. She reached down and cupped the hard bulge in his trousers; she was thrilled he was hard for her. Red breathed heavier at the unexpected touch.

“Mm…Lizzie…” Red said quietly. 

Liz rubbed him through the soft material of his trousers. 

“Come to bed with me. Now.” Liz said breathily, more firmly rubbing his erection. 

Red groaned in pleasure and closed his eyes for a moment. 

“Alright, baby…I’ll come to bed with you.” He said. 

Liz was ecstatic; she got up from the sofa and undid her housecoat belt. She teasingly held the housecoat closed, however, and giggled flirtatiously before taking off to the bedroom. Red had never seen Lizzie so excited and playful before. He was astonished and extremely pleased. He went down the hall and into her bedroom, where she was reclining seductively on the bed, completely naked. 

“Wow.” Red said appreciatively. 

Liz smirked and looked down at Red’s obvious erection. She eagerly awaited seeing him naked; she watched raptly as he took his shirt off, then his undershirt. She ran her hands over her breasts and down her tummy, then she opened her legs to play with herself. Liz was giving Red a show and getting herself ready while he undressed. 

“Good god, Lizzie…” Red said, marvelling at her. 

Liz hummed softly in response as she pressed in circles on her clit. She lustfully watched him pull his boxer briefs down and step out of them. She felt a gush of wetness at her opening in anticipation as she stared at his erection. Liz blushed and finally looked up at his face again. Red was smirking slightly; he joined her on the bed and gently caressed her breasts. 

“Ohhh sweetheart…how could you think I didn’t want you?” Red said softly as he massaged her breast. 

“I thought you moved on.” Liz said quietly. 

“Never.” He said earnestly. 

Red saw Lizzie’s lips curve into a smile; he was so glad to see her happy again. She hadn’t smiled in a while. He kissed her lovely smiling lips and she giggled. 

“I’m sorry it took me so long to realize how I felt.” Liz said. 

“It’s okay, baby, you don’t need to apologize.” Red said. 

Liz gazed into Red’s seductive green eyes and caressed his forearm, then his bicep. 

“Ooh. You’re strong.” She purred. 

Red smirked. 

“Mm. You like that?” He said amusedly. 

“Yeah.” She said. 

Liz took Red’s hand off her breast and brought it up to her face; she kissed his palm and dragged her lips up along the underside of his index finger. 

“And you have nice hands…” Liz purred. 

“I’m talented with my hands…” Red said suavely. 

Red slowly moved his hand away from Lizzie’s face and stroked down her tummy, then over her pubic hair. He lightly pressed the pads of two fingers against Lizzie’s delicate flesh and she moaned softly. As he moved his fingers in gentle circles, he could feel how hard her clit was. Lizzie was very aroused and horny for him. He stroked her inner lips and rubbed them, causing them to open for his finger. His middle finger slipped against her silky wet opening; Lizzie writhed and breathed heavier as he lightly teased her slippery entrance with his fingertip. Liz ground her hips to move against Red’s finger; she was becoming impatient as she craved satisfaction. She reached beside her and gently grasped Red’s erection; it was very warm and big in her hand. She yearned for it. 

“Red…I want you to fuck me.” Liz said lustfully. 

“ _Oh_ …enough foreplay already, hm?” Red said. 

“Yes. I’m so horny.” She said.

“Alright, baby.” He said soothingly. 

Red saw Lizzie spread her legs wider and look at him longingly; she wanted him on top. He got on top of her and lightly ran his length down along her folds. She moaned quietly and arched up in pleasure. Red guided his cock between Lizzie’s inner lips and slid inside a little bit. She closed her eyes and sighed in bliss. He was still amazed by how badly she wanted him. Liz felt Red slowly filling her up, and she was incredibly gratified. She _finally_ had him where she wanted him: in her bed, on top of her and inside her. 

“Oh god…Red…mmm.” Liz moaned breathily as he began gently thrusting. 

As Red took it slow and easy, they gazed into each other’s eyes. It heightened the intimacy and they both felt their strong connection growing even deeper. This was the final transition in their complicated relationship. They now fully belonged to one another. Red adoringly studied Lizzie’s face and the flush of arousal in her cheeks. How could she think he would want to be with Jessica or anyone else? No one compared to Lizzie. 

“Lizzie, I love you.” Red blurted out. 

Liz was shocked for a moment, but she couldn’t be happier. She grabbed Red’s cheeks and pulled him into a feverish kiss. 

“I love you too.” Liz said earnestly. 

She kissed him again, then she reached down and pulled him with each thrust, making him go faster and harder. Red was pleasantly surprised by how excited Lizzie was; she was obviously turned on by his proclamation of love. They breathed heavily and moved in a quick, deep, driving rhythm together. Liz was becoming wetter, so Red’s cock was slipping against her walls, tickling her g-spot. She mewled as he went faster. Red nuzzled into her neck and she embraced him tightly with her arms and legs. She was whimpering and panting for breath while the bed creaked and the headboard tapped the wall. 

“Mm! Yes!” Liz mewled. 

Red moaned in response as he continued driving into Lizzie. They heard some wet sounds; she was soaking wet for him. She was also getting tighter around his cock. He grunted. 

“I’m going to come, baby.” Red said intensely. 

“Ohh yes, _Red_ …come in me…” Liz said breathily. 

They moved frantically together for several moments, then Liz’s breath caught as she tensed up; she cried out as a powerful orgasm overwhelmed her. Red immediately groaned in intense pleasure as he started coming. He pulsated against her tight walls and his semen spurted into her several times, until he relaxed and the last trickle emptied inside her. They caught their breath and then looked at each other. Red was amused by Lizzie’s awestruck expression, but he was just as awestruck. The reality was setting in; he just had sex with Lizzie, and it was amazing. Liz was dazed and immensely satisfied about having sex with Red after all her yearning and pining. She was on cloud nine. 

“Wow…you’re amazing. That was the most satisfying sex I’ve ever had.” Liz said. 

Red got a smug smirk on his face. 

“Thank you, sweetheart. You’re amazing, too. The way you gushed on me… _Mm_!” Red said appreciatively. 

Liz blushed. 

“You made me really wet.” She said. 

“Mmm.” He rumbled, then he kissed her. 

They kissed a few more times, then Red gently withdrew from Lizzie and got comfy beside her. She moved closer, so he cuddled her and they rested for several minutes. 

“Are you still awake, Red?” Liz asked softly. 

“Yes, baby.” Red said. 

“Will you be my boyfriend?” She asked. 

Red smiled and felt younger all of a sudden. 

“Yes, sweetheart, I’d love to be your boyfriend.” He said. 

He felt Lizzie hug him tightly. 

“Okay, now I’ll be able to sleep.” Liz said happily; she was relieved. 

Red chuckled quietly. 

“Alright. Goodnight, Lizzie.” Red said. 

“Night, Red.” She said. 

**The End**


End file.
